


The "Bruises"

by Nhe



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhe/pseuds/Nhe
Summary: Everyone's wondering about Mamori and Hiruma's weird "bruises"
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Kudos: 23





	The "Bruises"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfic in English. Hirumamo is always and always my beloved couple of my life.  
> The characters belongs to Inagaki sensei and Murata sensei.

1.

“Hey Mamori, it’s gonna be summer soon, do you really have to wear turtleneck?” One of her friend asked.

“Well, my throat is always sore whenever the seasons changes” Mamori replied.

Across the classroom, there was a blond young man laughing in amusement.

2.

At the changing room of Saikyoudai Wizards

“Hiruma, was you hit in your chest at the last match?” Jumonji asked the quarterback

Agon interupted without waiting the blonde’s answer: “Hell no! That’s fucking not from the hit, you dumbass!”

The whole team stared at Hiruma Youichi. He had finished his changing and left the room with his signature laughter.

3.

Mamori grunted

“It’s nearly summer now, I’m really tired with turtlenecks and these sporty jackets. Could you be just… more reticent?

“Keh? But you love it there, don’t you?” Hiruma smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more fanfics on my personal website but it will take time to translate them into English. So please leave kudos and feel free to comment. Thank you! YA-HA


End file.
